This can't be goodbye!
by CreekingAwesome
Summary: Creek love story! Rated T for language and suicidal attemps! R&R better than it sounds, hopefully:)


**~Craig's POV~**

I can't live with it anymore, the guilt. It's far too painful.

I want to die, I need to die.

How could I do that to the one person I ever loved and cared about?

Tweek! Why did I do it? He was so innocent in all of this.

He didn't do anything to me.

That's it! My mind is made up; I'm going to kill myself tonight.

I'm not dreading my actual death; it's the goodbyes that I can't live with. I'm not good at Goodbyes.

_Dear my darling Tweek,_

_I can't handle it anymore. What I did to you shouldn't have happened. _

_I should of just faced the fact that you didn't love me back. _

_Pain, sorrow, hurt and guilt all the different emotions going through me at this moment in time. _

_I love you and just wanted you to know that, you needed to know that._

_So I'm saying my final goodbye I love you Tweek._

_I'm going to kill myself tonight. There isn't any point in trying to stop me Tweek, my mind is made up._

_Goodbye, Craig!_

I had finished writing the note and it was time to post it through the letterbox.

I can't face him, I couldn't. He would just punch me or burst into twitchy tears.

I knew he hated me, he can't deny it. I already knew.

Rape. The worst thing to do to someone. It sounds like an excuse but I was totally high on crack when it happened, and completely intoxicated.

How could I fucking rape him? Rape Tweek then leave him there in a pool of his own tears and sweat.

I raped him and then just walked right away from him. Not even giving him an apology when I was sober.

I didn't even care about going gently I just thrusted myself at him. Then tossed him away like a piece of trash.

**~Tweek's POV~**

I collected the note addressed to me off the floor it read:

_Dear my darling Tweek,_

_I can't handle it anymore. What I did to you shouldn't have happened. _

_I should of just faced the fact that you didn't love me back. _

_Pain, sorrow, hurt and guilt all the different emotions going through me at this moment in time. _

_I love you and just wanted you to know that, you needed to know that._

_So I'm saying my final goodbye I love you Tweek._

_I'm going to kill myself tonight. There isn't any point in trying to stop me Tweek, my mind is made up._

_Goodbye, Craig!_

Commit suicide! He can't I won't let him!

Yes he raped me but I don't blame him, I treat him like shit!

It wasn't really rape though when we got into it, I enjoyed it.

But I couldn't let him die for me, I had to put a stop to this I couldn't let this happen, I won't.

I rushed to his house tears streaming down my face, panting heavily.

Finally I got to his house, didn't even knock just walked in.

"CRAIG! Stop! You have nothing to feel guilty about, it's okay just put the knife down," I trembled. His parents woke up from all the noise, his mother fainted and father attended to her, while I helped Craig out.

He only had one injury but it was severe, unfortunately.

He was losing blood quickly. I carried the unconscious body of Craig to the hospital.

~OoOoOo~

"Craig, everything's gonna be okay. I love you back. I'm also not annoyed about the rape, it wasn't really rape, I guess I kinda liked it. But getting slightly off topic, you can't die Craig, pull through please for me, your family everyone?" I sobbed and kissed him on the forehead.

"Tweek, I love you so much and I'm so sorry please can you forgive me?" He asked quietly grabbing onto my trembling hand.

My eyes filled up. HE'S ALIVE! I smiled, I think it was the biggest smile I've ever had on my face, "Of course I can forgive you Craig!" I hugged him tightly.

"We're gonna be together forever Craig, I'm so glad you're okay!" I cried with tears of relief and happiness.

~OoOoOo~

**~Craig's POV~**

I can live with it now.

No more guilt, no more pain, no more bad feelings inside my system.

We we're in love and nothing could change that.

My parents always used to tell me about the Disney films and its love stories, they're not love stories.

This is the greatest love story ever told.

**Okay okay, I hold my hands up that was pretty shit! But hey ho, I hope you enjoyed reading it:)**

**I was going to add YAOI but then I thought how can I add Yaoi when he was dying? So I didn't add it. **

**Please R&R I need to know your opinions, desperately!**


End file.
